cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ying Zheng Invades!
}} "Ying Zheng is self-centered but also possesses high combat and leadership capabilities. Thus, 'QIN' caught the Queen's eye, and was invited to join the Queen's faction. Yet, precisely because of his competitive and self-centered personality, he led the 'QIN' group to cut ties with the Queen's faction to become an independent faction, and proclaimed himself to be the 'First Emperor' of the ALICE China Branch. Ying Zheng began his conquest after their independence. To achieve the goal of dominating ALICE, they must firstly dispose of the formidable opponent that opposes Ying Zheng, 'Confucius' from the Department of Ethics faction. To crush the Department of Ethics, Ying Zheng ordered 'QIN' to initiate the 'Battle to Burn Books and Bury Scholars' and began their fierce attack on the Department of Ethics! The Department of Ethics could only retreat in defeat facing a huge 'QIN' army, and an important technical research document of Confucius, 'Analect #10', was taken by Ying Zheng. If Ying Zheng is allowed to finish analyzing the document, it will become an unprecedented crisis for ALICE! Assist the Department of Ethics, commence the counterattack on 'Epang Palace' with Confucius and retrieve the important document!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Ying Zheng Invades! is the 2nd Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever (also known as Qin Shi Huang Invades! and First Emperor Invades!). Ying Zheng, the leader of a faction known as QIN, was a successful and self-centered tyrant within the ALICE China Branch. Due to his military prowess, he was approached by members of the Queen of Hearts' faction and was invited to join. However, Ying Zheng used the opportunity to cut off the China Branch from the rest of ALICE, and declared himself the First Emperor of the China Branch. In order to take full control, he decided to launch an attack on the faction that opposed him most directly, the Department of Ethics under Confucius. Part of this attack included burning books and important documents, and during the attack Ying Zheng managed to acquire the Analect #10, an important document for the control of AI within the ALICE China Branch. Due to the potentially disastrous consequences if Ying Zheng managed to figure out how to use it, Confucius realized they must go on the offensive, so they launch an attack on Epang Palace to reclaim it. They manage to retrieve it, but afterwards, QIN's minister of strategy, Han Fei, manages to release rumors to sow discord within the Department of Ethics that leads to the events of Xun Zi Invades!. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Confucius. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Cao Cao. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Ying Zheng: Ying Zheng is virtually the leader of Qin, and possesses a great deal of charisma. * Qin: Qin are devoted to the queen. Even though they're avatars of ALICE, their dangerous ideals lead them to obey the queen. * Taixue Etiquette Class Department: The peace preservation group that Confucius created in order to stop AI from going berserk and uphold peace and justice. * Analect Book #10: A secret document that serves as the core for the AI administration plan. It can be used to suppress AI or make them go berserk. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates